Empire of Two Heirs
by Jayswing103
Summary: After hearing a rumor that the Crystal Empire has returned Chrysalis set off to find it. When she gets there, however, her past with the Crystal Empire and its citizens causes some trouble for the current rulers of the Empire.
1. Chapter 1

/-/  
> Chapter 1/ Story: Empire of Two Heirs/ by Lionblaze103/-/

A tall and slender mare covered in a chitinous plating trudged through the deep layer of snow that covered the wastelands of the frozen north. Behind her twenty more changelings marched in tandem as rows of five. They had come here to search as soon as Chrysalis had heard the rumor that the Crystal Empire had returned.

'Could it truly be back?' she wondered to herself, 'After all these years will we finally be able to return?'

"My Queen, look!" one of the changelings called to her. Chrysalis turned her head to look in the direction his hoof was pointing and felt her heartbeat speed up as she spotted a far-away blue dome.

"Home." she spoke in nothing more than a whisper as she felt her eyes tearing up. "Come!" she told them, "Let us get to the Empire swiftly." The changelings behind her let out a cheer and started marching forwards again, but this time with a destination. As Chrysalis continued to near the Empire she felt her heart tighten. 'Soon.' she thought to herself 'We'll be back soon.'

Eventually they found themselves gathered in front of the wall of blue magic that signified the Crystal Empire's perimeter. As Chrysalis looked upon the border she felt a sense of familiarity wash over her. "I will go first." she spoke. With that Chrysalis slowly raised her right foreleg and used it to prod at the barrier of magic, which gave away immediately, allowing her foreleg to pass through.

Chrysalis set down her foreleg and did the same with her other leg before pulling herself through the barrier and onto the lush green fields that bordered the Crystal Empire. As soon as she entered the barrier she could taste the love that saturated its insides by virtue of the Crystal Heart. She turned around and gave the changelings a nod, signaling that it was safe to enter.

The group of changelings marched through the barrier before they stopped, wide eyed at the sheer amount of love that saturated the inside of the dome. Chrysalis allowed herself a smile at her changeling's reactions before speaking, "Welcome home."

"This... This is the Crystal Empire?" one changeling spoke, "There's so much love."

"Yes, it's all thanks to the Crystal Heart," Chrysalis said, "I will explain more later, but for now we must get to the city itself." All the changelings saluted her and she looked upon the city once more before setting off, the changelings right behind her. Eventually the group stopped as they reached the outermost part of the city which held the residential districts of the city.

Chrysalis finally had the chance to study the city up close and she felt her breath leaving her. 'It's just as I remember.' Without further adieu Chrysalis composed herself, took a deep breath, and stepped forward into the streets of the Crystal Empire. As she and her group of changelings trotted down the street several of the crystal ponies immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at them, causing several of the changelings to grow uneasy.

Chrysalis ignored the attention being brought to them and continued, unhindered, on her way towards the middle of the city where a large crystalline structure towered over everything else in the Empire. Finally she exited the outer half of the Crystal Empire and found herself in the inner most half which was home to the market district where ponies set up shops of all kinds.

This time Chrysalis did allow herself to look around, but continued on nonetheless. As she looked around she saw several stands filled with various merchandise from crystal corn to nick-knacks. Once again Everypony had stopped what they were doing to just stare, wide-eyed at the group of changelings.

Chrysalis returned her gaze back to the path and found she was nearing the edge of the inner-city district. Her step quickened a little as she hurried to reach her destination. Finally she trotted out and found herself standing in a large circular clearing that connected every street of the Crystal Empire. More importantly, however, was that it was also home to the Crystal Castle, the large structure towering over them now.

In front of the entrance to the castle stood two rows of guards, one on each side of the set of double doors that led inwards. Chrysalis strut straight up to the guards, and upon seeing her each guard went wide eyed before they turned to her and bowed so deeply that their heads touched the pavement.

Chrysalis ignored them and made her way to the entrance before pushing open the doors and continuing into the castle proper. The changelings gave the guards a quick look before following their queen into the castle. Chrysalis didn't slow her pace as she navigated her way through the castle, having never forgotten its layout despite how many years it had been since she was last here.

Eventually she found herself standing in front of a pair of large, yet surprisingly simple, set of double doors that she knew led to the throne room. She turned to the group of changelings that stood off to the side and spoke, "All of you stay here, I have some business to take care of." The changelings gave off a salute and she turned her attention back to the double doors.

Chrysalis took a breath and pushed the doors open to reveal a large, but relatively empty room. A lush purple carpet led from the front of the doors and up a set of stairs near the end of a room before coming to a stop in front of a throne carved entirely out of a grouping of purple crystals.

Sitting on the throne, staring staring at her, stunned, was a familiar pink alicorn sporting a three-colored mane and tail. Sitting by her side was an enraged white captain of the guard, his mane and tail sporting two different shades of electric blue. Shining Armor was the first to speak. "Chrysalis," he growled at her, "What are you doing here?!"

Chrysalis gave him a small smile before speaking, "I'm taking back what is rightfully mine. The throne of the Empire." 


	2. Chapter 2

/-/  
> Chapter 2/ Story: Empire of Two Heirs/ by Lionblaze103/-/

"What?!" Shining exclaimed, "What do you mean you're here for the throne?!"

"Exactly what I said, I'm here to take the throne back." Chrysalis explained.

"You're crazy! Guards seize her!" In spite of Shining's order the guards maintained their position. "What are you doing?! I said to seize her!"

"I'm sorry," apologized one of the higher ranking guards, "But we will not go against our queen."

Shining Armor grit his teeth. "What did you do to my guards Chrysalis?!" he demanded.

"Nothing, they just know who their ruler is. Guards, if you would be so kind as to escort these two out of my kingdom." At Chrysalis' command the guards stationed in the throne room surrounded the two rulers. A high ranking guard trotted out of line and saluted the two.

"Princess Cadance, Prince Shining Armor," he addressed them, "We thank you for what you have done for the Crystal Empire, but now our Queen is back, and as per her request you will be escorted out of the Crystal Empire." The guard turned to the other guards before speaking again, "Take them to get some supplies and then send them on their way." The other guards saluted and closed in on the royals.

"This way please." a guard said, trotting towards the exit. Shining Armor grit his teeth and followed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to take them all on, while Cadance followed silently both flanked by a group of guards. As Shining trotted out he noticed a large collection of changelings next to the door, and bared his teeth. "Changelings." he hissed before once again turning his attention forwards as he walked.

Back in the throne room Chrysalis let out a small sigh as she trotted over and sat down on the throne. "Ah, it's been such a long time since I last sat here." she spoke, "Guard, there is a group of changelings waiting outside, if you could please see them in." The remaining guard saluted before trotting out only to return with the group of changelings a few moments later. "Thank you, you may return to your station." With that the guard saluted and trotted back to the right side of the room.

"Now my subjects, I have a very important mission for you." Chrysalis said, turning to face the group of changelings. Upon hearing this some of them puffed out their chests in pride. "Your job, my subjects, is to go inform the hive that they may now start to move into the Crystal Empire." All the changelings snapped off a quick salute, and Chrysalis smiled as she watched them go.

"First thing's first." she said to herself, "I need to let the kingdom know I'm back." With her next course of action decided she stood up and made for the doors which led to a balcony that overlooked the city. "Guard I wish to make an announcement," she called back, "Please let them know."

"Ma'am!" he said before marching off. With that done she trotted through the doors and onto the balcony, her eyes scanning the large city that contained her subjects.

"It's been over 1000 years since I last stood here." she whispered to herself, "1000 years of hardships and hiding, but finally we've returned home." Chrysalis fell into silence as she waited for the signal that there was an announcement. A few minutes later the sound of trumpets rang out over the Crystal Empire and crystal ponies everywhere stopped in place and turned towards the balcony. Chrysalis took this as her cue and trotted into sight, her appearance causing several gasps.

Chrysalis waited for a few seconds before speaking, "Citizens of the Crystal Empire I, Queen Chrysalis, have returned!" With this deceleration almost everypony in the city burst out into cheers. Chrysalis waited for a few moments for the cheers to die down before continuing, "I have contacted my changelings and they will soon be integrating back into the Crystal Empire." This information created another round of cheers and Chrysalis raised her foreleg to signal for them to quiet down.

"Now I know it may only seem like a while ago for you, but for us it has been 1000 years. Most of my changelings have never heard of a crystal pony, let alone seen one so I ask of you to help them in any way possible, and in return they will help you adjust to the world that has been lost to you. We will certainly face a few hardships along the way, but do not let that discourage you. I know all of you will be able to do this, and I will be there every step of the way. For now go back to your daily lives, I expect my changelings to arrive in three days, and when everything is finally said and done I will be arranging for the biggest festival since the Crystal Fair."

With that Chrysalis turned around and trotted back into the throne room, the cheers from the crystal ponies almost defining. "It will be a lot of work," Chrysalis said to herself as she sat back on the throne, "But it will be worth it to finally be home." 


End file.
